Koenma's Punishment
by ShadowHuntress17
Summary: Koenma comes back from helping Yusuke and the gang at the tournament... Please R&R... no flames... this is my first fic!!! ^-^;; Slight cussing
1. The announcement

Koenma's Punishment  
By: Rei Hantaa  
  
A/n: I wrote this after I saw an episode of the Simpsons.... so, if this is sorta like a story you wrote.... I'm sorry!! ^_^;; I don't own any of the characters in this story... I'm just borrowing them..... Even if you wanted to sue me.... all you'd get is two dollars and some pocket lent.... -_-;;  
  
  
Enma sat at his usually desk.. wondering where his son ran off to.  
"That damn boy... I have the perfect punishment for him...." Enma tightened his hands into fists.  
Koenma snuck back into his office after he helped Yusuke and the gang in the Martial Arts Tournament. He saw 100 stacks of papers, 7 feet high on and around his desk..  
"Great....." Koenma sat down at his desk. There he found a note. It read:  
"Son,  
You are in big trouble for disobaying me..... When you read this, you better get your butt into my office... NOW!!  
Sincerly,  
Your extremely upset father"  
'This is very bad.....' Koenma thought as he waddled in his dad's office. (He's in baby form)  
"Ahhh.... Koenma... why did you disobay me??" Enma turned his chair around to face his son.  
"Eep..... Yusuke needed my help, father.... I'm sorry..."  
"Of course you are....... you may go... unpunished..."  
"Really??" Koenma's eyes lit up with little sparkles.  
"NO!! You will go to Ningenkai and spend the day in a daycare center.... Now, Boton is waiting for you in your office... GO!!" Enma pointed to the door. Koenma walked out of the room and waddled down the hallway to his office.  
"No... a....a... a daycare center.....*wimpers* I'm gunna die...."  
"Koenma, sir?? Are you ready to go?" Boton spoke in her cheery voice.  
"Yeah....yeah....yeah..." Koenma and Boton left his office and headed for Ningenkai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ To Be Continued~*~*~*~*~ (only if you want ^_^)  
  
A/n: Soooo.... what do you all shink?? Please review if you want another chapter!! By the way... this is my first story I've ever shared to the public... I'm not really sure what happens after the tournament in Makai.... They haven't dubbed that yet.... Sooo lonely being American!! o.0 J/K  
I have NOTHING against Koenma... actually I love him!! I just found this idea kinda funny... 


	2. Koenma's Hell

KoenmaÕs Punishment Ch. 2  
By Rei Hantaa  
  
A/n: As I said before, I donÕt own YYH.... I wish I did.... Hmmmm.... *thinks* Nevermind... Lets find out what happens to our little prince, shall we??  
  
  
As Boton and Koenma arrived on Ningenkai, Koenma looked around and hoped that Boton didnÕt know the way.  
ÒOk.... Koenma, Enma left me this piece of paper with the rules that you must follow, ok?Ó Boton smiled.  
ÒGrrr..... ok... what are they???Ó  
ÒOk...... Number 1: You cannot turn into your adult form until you go back home.... 2: You MUST obey (ohhh so THATÕS how you spell that.... ^_^;;;) your daycare teacher.... and 3: You have to behave!!Ó Boton looked up from the paper and stared and the beat red toddler.  
Ò..... *sigh* where is this place??Ó Koenma looked up at Boton, who was looking around at the buildings.  
ÒThere it is!! LetÕs go and IÕll walk you in!!Ó Boton giggled as they walked in to the daycare center.  
ÒWell, hello there!!! *looks at Koenma who is in BotonÕs arms ^_^* Awwwwwww!!!! What a CUTE baby!!!Ó The lady at the desk giggled and gasped at the same time.  
Boton found it very amusing, ÒWell, thank you!!! I need to put lil Koenma in here for the day..... I.. uhhh... have to go to work...Ó  
Koenma growled as Boton handed him to the lady behind the desk.  
ÒWeÕll take care and watch over your little Koenma!!! Thank you for choosing us and youÕll be back when??Ó  
ÒUmm..... *looks at the paper Enma gave her* 7 oÕclock!! CÕyaÓ Boton ran outta the building.  
ÒOk!! Now little Koenma..... you go in the lil play room with all the other lil toddlers!Ó The lady took Koenma to a hot pink room with two bolted windows, and hundreds and hundreds of squeaky, loud, and Òreally cutesyÓ toys lining the floor.  
ÒHave fun with everyone and please get along!!!Ó The lady closed the door and of all things, locked it..  
Koenma looked at all the children, all 20 of them, sucking on their pacifiers.  
ÒThis is distasteful.....Ó Koenma sat down on the floor and glared at anyone who came near him. (a/n: IÕm sorry... KoenmaÕs starting to sound like Hiei... *shrugs* WouldnÕt you??)  
Ò a gooo, he ogly!!!Ó one baby laughed at Koenma.  
ÒListen up, kid.... I donÕt want anything to do with you or your.... little friends, kapish??Ó  
Òwaaaaaa..... *sniff* WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!Ó the little baby crawled away and hid in the cute corner...  
Koenma looked up at the wall clock... Ôfour more hours....... of this.. crap.... *sigh*Õ Koenma thought....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ To be continued~*~*~*~*~*~ (or until I get some more ideas....)  
  
Okay..... I shink this story is starting to suck..... no more good ideas...... if you have any, please either e-mail me or put them in your review!!! I will give you credit!!! Shanks for everyshing and please review!!  
Ty: Ohhh give it a rest........ Ja ne!!! YaÕll!!! 


End file.
